The present invention relates to a device for training human limb motion and in particular to a device that trains a user to activate muscles to produce a desired direction of force.
Strokes, which occur when blood flow to a region of the brain is obstructed, are a leading cause of severe long-term disability. Studies have shown that while many stroke sufferers have adequate strength at each joint, for example, for walking, the stroke may make it difficult for the sufferer to coordinate this strength for walking.
Rehabilitation efforts for stroke victims often use conventional exercise equipment to retrain correct limb motion. Such exercise equipment, for example, a stationary bicycle, provide resistance along a constrained path of movement that is intended to approximate a desired path of movement that the user is trying to learn.